Total Drama Pokemon Island
by Savage the Raichu
Summary: 30 contestants 15 girls, 15 boys, and the prize 100,000,000 million dollar! Join Suicune and her co-host Mew to torture their victims. Rated T for cursing, sexual themes, and violence. Ideas for the story are welcome.
1. Oc sign up

Savage: Hello there Before you read my first Total Drama Pokémon Island keep in mind that this my first fanfic with chapters so no flames! But I would love helpful comments thank you and enjoy. Oh I almost forgot, You may be thinking I stealing from other author but even though the idea of it isn't new and it is not mine. I'm not coping the oc are mine the only thing that doesn't belong to me is the Pokémon, and Total Drama island. OK with that out of the way enjoy my story.

Ginger: But Savage we don't have that much oc for the story are we going do!

Savage: Dude chill who ever read this will be happy to help us after all I are ready plan this would happen so I have something to say. Readers if you're reading this then you now are (nervous chuckled) little problem but that's okay I have a little deal if you're interested, so I'm not good at making characters well I am but not 30 I'm not that good. Even though I only made two oc that doesn't mean you can't help me make the some of the characters and the challenges well if you want to.

Here's the sign up sheet for the oc

Name:

Age:

Species:

Gender:

Abilities:

Personally:

Item:(like clothes and stuff)

Why they join:

What will they do with the money:

Rule I only have one rule.

No love interest until I get all of you guys lovely oc and get everything figured out and for challenges I don't care as long if it's crazy well I little bit crazy and interesting, and there no bad ideas. Thanks and I hope your day is wonderful and I hope you will make an oc well you don't have to but, I would like you to though cause you know. I just wanna say that this is my first fanfic that one I wrote first but, I didn't wanna publish now so keep that in mind. Don't do it in the comments just PM me you'll know in the next chapter.(If I published this first I want no flames!)

-Savage


	2. Welcome victims

**Author note: Okay welcome to who's ever reading this I can finally start on my story yeah! So sit back and enjoy my story.**

 **P.s Thanks to the ones who gave me oc I really appreciate it**.

"Are we rolling? We are oh well welcome viewers! I'm Suicune and this is my co-host Mew." Mew flew in waving happily, "I can't wait to see our first contestant," Mew said spinning around Suicune. "Well can you stop spinning so we can meet our first contestant."

On the Lapras was a Liepard with a black dress with a white stripe, "Hello is this the place?" "Yep Allison go and stand over by the dock and wait for the others," Mew said pointing to the dock. She did what she was told siting on the dock.

On the next Lapras was a Blaziken with a red and white hoodie, fingerless gloves, and a scarf over his neck. "Welcome Maxwell go stand over on the other side of the dock," greeted Suicune. "Humph...those losers better hurry up so I can beat them already and win," said Maxwell going the other side. "Well he's going make enemies," Mew whisper to Suicune. "Agreed but he'll bring the drama," Suicune whisper back.

"What's up my dudes," shouted a Luxio running in to Mew. "Well...you must be Andrew", mumbled Mew dusting off his body. Suicune stared to laugh, "Not funny Suicune," whined Mew. "Yes it is," said Suicune.

"Yes that's me and sorry about that I'm just so excited," Andrew chuckle. "Its...fine Andrew just go stand over there with Maxwell," said Mew. Andrew trotted over with Maxwell. "Hello I'm Andrew," greeted Andrew. Maxwell gave him warning look and Andrew backed away.

"Oh my gosh when is there going to other girl," groaned Mew. "Right now look," answered Suicune while pointing at the next contestant. It was a Glaceon with light blue short-sleeve shirt and jeans. "Hello Clare go sit over by the Liepard," greeted Mew.

She walked over to Allison, "Hello there I'm Allison aren't you excited," asked Allison. "I guess so I'm just here cause my friends though I needed a break," said Clare. "At least your not here cause you need to pay the bills and take care of your sick mother." said Allison. "Well if I win I'll give you the money," said Clare. Allison smiled a little now quite as it was.

Just arriving was a Arcanine with a plain t-shirts with jeans and beanies; he was already sitting where the boys were sitting. "Well I guess he took a hint," said Suicune. "Hello I'm Andrew," greeted Andrew raising his paw for a high five. "Sup man I'm Killian," Killian greeted back returning the high five.

Next their was a Vulpix wearing blue jean shorts, green sleeveless t-shirt, red diamond necklace, and rectangle glasses. "Hello is this the place," quietly asked the Vulpix. " Well Minka your Shy one eh? Go stand where the girl are," said Mew. She nodded and walk where the girls were not speaking to anyone. "I bet 20 bucks she'll get a love interest ," said Mew. "Deal," replied Suicune.

Then there was a Gredninja with a dark blue long sleeve shirt, black leather jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, and a leather bracelet. He walked looking at Minka drawing in sketch. "See something you like...um what's your name anyway," asked Andrew catching him off guard. "Well...um...you think I have a chance and my name is Granger," asked Granger. "Probably not look," said Killian pointing at the contestant who just arrived. He was a Raichu wearing black shorts and a blue short-sleeve shirt. "Hello I like your drawing my name is Savage may I get your named," asked Savage. "My name is Minka and thank you not a lot of people like my drawing," she said blushing a little. "Well they should I hope we're on the same team to get to know you better," said Savage going to were the boys were standing. "Well we already have some drama," Mew said. "Yep were going get a lot of views," Suicune cheered.

The next one on a Lapras was a Houndoom with a black shirt, black and orange zip up sweatshirt, small tribal bone necklace black skinny jeans and tennis shoes. "Hello Daniel go sit where the boys are," Mew said. The Houndoom went to the side went to the boys side.

"Hey Mew how many people do we have right now," asked Suicune. "Hmm...we have two girls and five boys so far," Mew answers.

"This is the place? This is going to be interesting," a Ninetail said. "Yep isn't is beautiful now go stand over by the...um..boys Johnny," said Suicune. He walked over and sat by Maxwell not caring that he gave him a deadly look. "Just so you know I not scarce of you stop staring I already know I'm sexy," Johnny said making Maxwell angry but he just look away.

Next was a Absol and Xatu riding on the Lapras with no emotion in their faces. Not saying a word the Absol walked over to the girls side and the Xatu walked over to the boys side. "Well that's Xander and Char for you."

"Well I'm here time to tried to make it though the first day," a Zoroark said with a hopeful tone in his voice. "You will survive if you meet the right people Zero now go sit by the boys," reassured Suicune. Zero went to sit with the boys, "Where are the rest of the girls I didn't want it to be just some girls," he asked. "Well I'm here and I'm loving all these boys," the female voice caught the boys attention and some of the girls.

A light brown with a black friend bow Purrloin walk on the with hearts in her eyes looking at the boys mostly at Savage. "Well you must be Emmeow go sit over by he girls and don't talk to the boys at all," Mew said watching to see if theirs no funny business. "I think we're going have a problem with her," whisper Andrew. "Yep put maybe she'll go with Savage more than use," said Zero. Savage gave a little whimper.

On the next Lapras there was a Typlosion, "Wow I'm here it took a long time to get here," she said walking up to Mew. "Hello Ember go sit over by the girls please and I know you gay so no funny business but have fun were not here to judge you," greeted Suicune. "Alright but I'm just here to have fun I won't cause any trouble promise," reassured Ember.

"Oh my what a beautiful place to stay at," said a Skitty wearing a hippie band. "Hello Kyley go sit where the girls. She did what she was told, "Hello I'm Kyley and you are," she said. "I'm Allison," she greeted back. They keep taking while the next contestant arrived.

A sexy Flareon walk on the dock catching everybody's attention. "What are you folks staring at," the Flareon said. "Well Phoenix I though you wouldn't make," Mew said. Phoenix giggle skipping to the girls side. "Well guess we have our eye candy," Suicune said. Mew chuckle a little.

"Hello Mew it's so nice to meet you where do I stand," asked a Vaporeon with a crystal necklace on his neck . "Well Tom go sit over by the boys." "There's so many cute guys here I don't know which one to choose," squealed Emmeow. "Um you think we should tell her she doesn't have a chance," asked Allison. "Nah we should just let it see how it turn out," Ember said.

"Hey that not funny," a soaked Zorua shouted. "Zui is there something wrong," asked Suicune. "Yes your asshole of a Lapras drop me in the water," he said walking to the boys side drying himself off. Maxwell chuckle as he watch Zui in discomfort and so did Char.

Now their was an Lucario and an Roselia on a Lapras. "Welcome Kalmarin and Rose go and sit by the boys," Mew said. They went on the boys side.

" You asshole why did I have to come here there's people here I don't even know, plus there's a Raichu here and you know I hate Raichus," a shiny Sylveon yelled while a Leafeon dragging her with his teeth. "Well this Raichu can hear you," mumble Raichu.

"Well welcome Clover and Silver go sit where you're gender are," Suicune said.

"What up with that Sylveon she doesn't seem to like Raichus huh," asked Savage. "Sorry about that we don't know why she hates Raichus but I'll make sure she doesn't bother you," Clover said.

"Finally I'm here I couldn't sleep last night cause I was so excited," said a Braixen skipping to the dock. Then a Mightyena walked to the dock with the Braixen with earphones around her neck. "Welcome Emma and Keisha go sit wear your genders are", greeted Mew. They over to the girls side, "Hello fellow girls I hope we all get along and become great friends", greeted Emma waving her hand. "Don't count on it", Sliver muttered to herself.

Next a Chikorita and a Servine were at the dock taking pictures. "Well hello Ally and Sasha go sit where the girls are."

"Well time to connect with nature," a Herdier said trotting to the dock. "Welcome Hero go sit where the boys are", Mew said getting annoyed that this is taking forever. "This is taking forever is that all of them", Mew asked. "Wait don't forget about us", a Delcatty and a Persian screamed running as fast as they could to the dock. "Oh sorry Kiki and Nicole I forget about you guys", Mew apologize. "Oh it's fine we're use to being forgotten about", Kiki said walking to the girls side. "Yeah what she said", said Nicole.

"Well that's everyone now time for our first challenge", Mew announced. "Wait what about our stuff", asked Clare. "Your stuff will be fine", reassured Mew he teleport their stuff making everyone panic a little bit. "What the hell did you do with our stuff", yelled Johnny eyes full of terror. "Don't worry when you finish the obstacle course."

"Obstacles course?" they all said at once.

"Yep the first two that finish the challenge first get a prize to others get nothing now get to the dock", explain Suicune. They all went to the dock. "Also one more thing you have to swim to the finish line and there are bunch of carvahna and sharpedo'sso watch out", said Mew.

"WHAT", all screamed.

"GO", Mew and Suicune shouted.

Authors note: Cliffhanger! Well that was Chapter one. Please tell me how I did and what can I improve on. Also if you have any ideas for challenges, love interest, or anything that has to do with my story let me know. I made this story not for me to read it but for you guys to read and enjoy it so if you have ideas PM me or let me know in the comments. And thank you Mimzy94 for helping me with the idea for my first challenge. Bye I hope you enjoy it.


	3. Lets get to know each other

**Author note: Well chapter two is here and sorry if my first chapter was bad and confusion this one will be better I hope.**

 **Know let the challenge BEGIN!**

All the contestants started to run diving into the water; of course sense Tom and Grenger were water types they were neck and neck in first place.

' _I wonder what the prize is,'_ Granger thought to himself. Just to see how he was doing he look at other contestants to see how they're doing; the only one that was struggling was Savage cause something caught his tail.

"Wait what got my tail!" Savage yelled in panic; he tried to shake it off but it won't let go.

"Like I said this is a obstacle course with carvahna and sharpedo's your suppose to watch out for them," Mew said watching from the side lines sipping lemonade.

Savage let out a long sign facing the pain and kept swimming. Minka wasn't doing so good either surprising not because she was a fire type but she not really a good at swimming. Emma look to see that she was having so she paddle over to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not really a good swimmer. Maybe I should give up I don't really need the money anyway it was just for a stupid reason," Minka let out a sigh. Emma thought for a while then pick her up.

"W-what are you doing is this this even against the rules," Minka said in a panic tone.

"Don't know but come on some of the other are almost done," Emma replied. While that was happening Allison pass Tom and was neck and neck with Granger.

Granger swam underwater to go faster. Finally he was on shore and so was Allison.

"FINALLY it took long enough is anyone here," Mew said cheerfully.

Allison looked around seeing Clover getting out of the lake, then Sliver right by his side. "We're here," she replied.

"We are here too," Ally and Sasha said together.

Then came Johnny, Phoenix, Zui, Char, Hero, Zero, Xander, Clare, Rosé, Daniel, Emma and Minka still on her back. After that Maxwell, Killian, Andrew, and Ember.

"Ugh is that it are readers are probably bored already," Mew moaned.

"Wait what readers?" Emmeow asked getting out of the water.

"Oh Mew met viewers not readers. I guess he just stupid," said Suicune covering Mew's mouth. Mew struggle a little but gave up.

Than came Tom, Kyley, Keisha, Kalmarin, and Nicole.

"It that all of them?" Asked Suicune.

"No where's Kiki and that Raichu," Nicole said.

"Well I'm here. Also please get your friend off of me," Savage said while Kiki was holding on to his back shivering.

"Nah just leave her on. Okay now with all you here say hello to your new leaders." Mew pointed to Allison and Grenger.

"WHAT how come they get to be leader?" Sliver asked giving a angry stare at them.

"Cause they won the challenge," replied Suicune.

"That's right and know here are your teams. 'The Savage Suicune', and 'The Mighty Mews.'

"Wow, you use your names so creative," Clover said sarcastically.

"I know I'm very creative now to get everyone in their teams," said Mew.

The Savage Suicune

Leader-Grenger

 _Members:_

Kiki

Kalmarin

Tom

Minka

Emma

Ember

Keisha

Clover

Sliver

Savage

Ally

Hero

Daniel

Zui

The Mighty Mews

Leader- Allison

Members:

Maxwell

Kyley

Xander

Clare

Sasha

Rośe

Phoenix

Johnny

Andrew

Zero

Killian

Char

Nicole

Emmeow

"Okay now that you're in your teams time for Suicune to tell you the rules, and then your living conditions", said Mew.

Everyone walked over to the camp waiting for Suicune to tell them the rules.

"Alright first off you will have a challenge every day except for today cause you get to know each other first. Second if your team loses you have to kick one of your player's off your team, but we'll get to that later," Suicune explain.

"Is that all?" Zero asked.

"Nope now for your living conditions," replied Mew.

"That's right Mew; for your living conditions you will be sleeping in a cabin with your same gender and depending on what team your on that's what cabin you'll be in," Suicune explain, "Now with that out of the way get your stuff and go to your cabin." Everyone was going there cabin until Mew said something, "Also there is a confessionals where you can tell your thoughts and secrets."

 **000**

 **"UGH I hate this place already! Why did my friends drag me in to this?" Clare complain.**

 **000**

 **The Savage Suicune boy cabin**

The boys were silent for a while until Tom said something,"Why are we here not doing anything?"

Hero shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe Mew and Suicune want us to get to know each other first before we have a challenge."

"That's sounds accurate," Clover added playing with his tail.

"Well we should introduce ourselves," suggested Savage.

"Alright I'll start my name is Clover and I hope I don't get kicked off early."

Savage put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry you probably won't. Also what's up with your friend she doesn't seem to like me or any Raichu to be exact."

"You can't say that if you know her; maybe she'll have...um...a liking to you and your species", Kalmarin said.

"I guess so", Savage mumbled expecting his tail.

"Is there something wrong with your tail?" Hero asked.

"Yes but it's fine."

"No it's not it looks like whatever that was in that lake gave you a terrible wound. Here let me help you with that." He went over to his bag and open it getting out peroxide. He poured some on Savage's tail then wrapped it in a bandage.

"Oh thank you."

"No problem."

 **The Savage Suicune girl's cabin**

"I think we should asked her what wrong", said Ember looking at the sad Sliver.

Emma looked doubtful about that idea, "I don't know she seem like she might lash out at us or something."

"Well we have to do something; we only have today to get to know each other and get everything straightened out",said Kiki.

"You know what I'll go", Keisha said a little annoyed. She walked to Sliver asking her what was wrong.

"That's none of your business", Sliver yelled.

 **000**

 **"How can they ask me what's wrong they is nothing wrong with me",said Sliver before she started crying.**

 **"Are you crying?" Asked Kiki.**

 **"FUCK OFF!"**

 **000**

"Okay we have to do something about her", Kiki said a little worried.

"Well we should just let her be maybe she'll feel better later", Minka muttered. Everyone agree and left her alone.

 **The Mighty Mews boy's cabin**

All the boys were talking and getting to know each other except Maxwell who was looking at them annoyed.

 **000**

 **"I hate it here already. I hope I'm not going to be stuck with those losers too long", Maxwell said.**

 **000**

Andrew glanced over at Maxwell then looked back at Killian, "Hey Killian you think I should talk to Maxwell? He looks a little annoyed."

"Um...I don't know", he replied.

He got up and walked over to him. "Um hey", he greeted trying to make conversation.

He rolled his eyes, "what the hell do you want?"

"Oh I just wanted to...um say hello." He gave a nervous smile.

He sighed in annoyance, "okay listen I don't like you and I don't think we are ever going to become friends so stop annoying me please."

Andrew back away slowly.

 **000**

 **Andrew took a deep breath, "okay... _that_ what a bad idea."**

 **000**

 **The Mighty Mews girl's cabin**

All the girls were taking about there team expect Char who was just laying on one of beds.

"Okay since we kinda know each others we should talk more about our team." Allison suggested.

"What's there to talk about we don't even know the boys on the our team yet and we've only had one challenge." Emmeow said.

"Well maybe we should talk about something else", Nicole said her tone was a little gloomy.

"What's wrong you seem so unhappy and that's not good for your soul." Kyley asked.

"I'm just worried about my friend Kiki. She's on the other team and she's never been without me." she replied.

"Oh I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Really?"

"Really."

Nicole smiled, "hey I think we should call it a night."

Everyone agreed and went to bed and then all the cabin's lights were off.

 **Author's note: Well that was chapter two finally I finished it sorry it took to long. I hope you enjoyed it and make sure to review!**

 **Bye bye!**


End file.
